Family Vacation
by StupidEyed
Summary: Dean, Alex and Johnathan take a family vacation.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Family Vacation  
Character: Dean**  
**Rating: NC-17**  
**Categories: Romance/Family**

* * *

**Family Vacation**  
**Chapter 01**

He kept his eyes on the dark highway in front of him, the headlights of his car made the rain look like glitter falling from the clouds. In a way it was a beautiful night. He was the only one in the car noticing it though.

The sound of rain hitting against the car had put the young boy in the backseat of the black Chevy Impala to sleep. He knew he was asleep bu the silence in the car. Any other time you couldn't hear yourself think by the random things coming from his mouth. It was a long car ride for the whole family, but it was something they've been looking forward to for months. It was a time to finally be a true family, even if it was just for a weekend.

Dean glanced at the passenger seat, a smile formed across his face. His wife sat in the seat, with her head resting against the window. "Ally." Dean softly said, hoping to not wake his son.

Alex stretched as she looked over at Dean. "What?" She smiled.

"You need to wake up."

"Why?" Alex asked as she rubbed her hands over her face, wishing her husband would have let her sleep.

"It's a little lonely with you both sleeping and plus, we're almost there."

"Wow. Already?" Alex asked as she sat up in her seat.

Dean let out a quiet laugh. "You and Johnny boy both passed out soon after it started raining."

Alex smiled at Dean. "Opps. It's just that sound that's so relaxing."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad we finally found the time to take this trip." Dean loved being a family man when he had the time to. Before he left on this family trip he told Sam to keep cases to himself and not to call, even if he was dying.

"Vacation." Alex quickly corrected him with a smile.

Dean quickly glanced at Alex with a smile on his face. "A long over due family vacation."

"Well it won't all be family friendly." Alex placed her left hand on his denim clad right thigh. "Once someone is aslep, you're all mine." She grinned.

Feeling excitement run through his body he replied. "He's asleep right now." He kept his eyes on the road, he knew what look he was getting from his wife. As he felt her small hand creep close to the zipper of his jeans he knew he was wrong about the look.

Alex noticed the look of anticipation on Dean's face. She grinned to herself. "Something wrong?" Her fingers found his zipper and slowly slid it down.

"Nothing is wrong. How about you?" Dean quickly spoke.

She leaned across the seat, using both hands to unsnap his jeans. "I'm great. Just doing a little road work. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." His grip on the steering wheel became tighter as he felt her hands sliding his boxers down to release his erection.

"Well, why are you already hard?" Alex used both hands to grasp his erection, slowly gliding her hands toward the tip of his erection. "I can't wait to get you in bed tonight."

Dean swallowed hard as he heard Alex in a sexy tone. "God yes."  
"That doesn't answer my question." Alex softly slide one finger from the tip of his penis down the shaft.

Dean sat straight up in his seat. "I had time to think about you doing some of my favorite things."

"Mama, where are we?" They heard a voice from the backseat.

Alex quickly shoved Dean's erection back into his boxers. "We're almost there. When we get there you can go to sleep in a bed."

"There's the hotel buddy." Dean said as they drove up to a large hotel and parked in front of the lobby. "You and Mama stay in the car, I'll go get our room key." He quickly buttoned and zipped his jeans.

When they got to their adjoining rooms Alex put Johnathan to bed while Dean brought in the everything from the car. Johnathan was so tired, it was a rough time to get him in his pajama's.

Dean flopped down on the bed, laying back. "All the bags are in here." Dean kicked his boots off as be lay with his eyes closed. He felt the bed move, then the weight of a person on top of him. As he opened his eyes he felt the zipper and button of his jeans being undone, he smiled up at Alex. "Can I help you?"

"I thought I would help you." She locked eyes with Dean as she slowly took his still hard member in her mouth.

Dean let out a low moan as he grabbed a handful of Alex's long brown hair. "Baby." He felt paralyzed as his wife used her mouth to release the built up pressure of his erection. As he felt the end coming near the grip on her hair became tighter and tighter.

"Fuck." Dean said as he flopped his arms on the bed. He watched Alex as she sat up, with a smile across her face as she swallowed the contents in her mouth. "This is a great vacation."

Alex laughed as she moved from her spot. "This vacation isn't going to be you staying in bed the whole time."

Dean sat up, removing his shirt as he watched Alex stripping her clothing from her tiny frame. "Okay, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Well, first is breakfast. After that you're suppose to show your son the beach."

"You're not coming to the beach with us?" Dean asked as he moved from the bed to lay in the proper position.

"I'll be with you guys." She smile as she got into bed beside Dean after slipping into a short silk nightgown. "I did bring my swimsuit."

"Which one?"

"A family friendly one." She gave Dean a kiss on his lips.

"You have one of those?" Dean chuckled.

Alex playfully hit Dean on the shoulder. "You're just a pervert who makes everything dirty."

"Well," Dean wrapped his arms around Alex's body. "Considering I'm married to a super hot lady I find it totally okay."

"You keep telling yourself that."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex grabbed the shaking headboard as she knelt on the bed. "Fuck me, Dean." She moaned. Dean grinned as he studied the arch of her back. His hands firmly grasp her hips, his erection gliding in and out of her wet area. "I love fucking you." He bent down, taking a small amount of the skin from her back in his teeth, as he did he heard a loud gasp escape her lips. He grinned as he fully pulled his erection from her body and tossing her on the bed so she was facing him now. As he knelt between her legs, he grabbed them and belt them toward her body. Alex smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around her legs, her feet now by her head. She let out a moan as she felt Dean entered her. "Dean." "Daddy!" Dean quickly reached for the light blue comforter, pulling it over their bodies as he moved from his position. "What's up buddy?" He reached for his boxers as they lay on the floor beside the bed. He smiled at Alex as he watched her moving from her position, he handed her the nightgown she wore to bed the night before, giving her a kiss. "I'm hungry." Johnathan said as he made his way through the doorway between the two rooms, after pushing the door open. "I am too." He smiled as his son. "How about we all get dressed and grab some food." "Yeah." Johnathan climbed onto the bed. "Mama." "Good morning baby." Alex smiled. "How did you sleep?" "Good." "Are you ready to see the beach today?" Dean asked his son as he got up from the bed to get dressed. "What is it?" Johnathan asked. "Well, there's a lot of sand..." Alex explained. "Like my sandbox?" Dean softly laughed. "No buddy, there's a lot more than what you have in your sandbox." "Daddy's right, and there's a lot of water." Johnathan sat looking at Alex as if he was thinking of what to say next. "Okay." Dean smiled. "Come on, let's go get you dressed so Mama can get dressed." So far the vacation was going better then Alex thought it would go. She was sure when they woke up that morning Dean would be checking his phone to see if there was any messages from Sam about any cases. She knew even though Dean told him to not call or message that he was hoping he would. It was hard for Dean to separate from his job. When it came down to it though Dean had turned into a father that even surprised Alex. Any time Johnathan needed him, he did anything he could to be there for him. He was the same way when it came to Alex. Alex lay on a blanket she spread across the sand, watching Johnathan and Dean from behind dark sunglasses. She smiled to herself as she watched them running in and out of the water. She folded a towel and laid back, resting her head on the makeshift pillow. This vacation was about them spending family time together, making up for the family time they missed out on over the past few years. To Dean it was a way to make up for everything he put both Alex and Johnathan through. After all, he did put this whole vacation together without Alex knowing until two days before they left. "I'm done. It's time for a break." Dean said as he walked to the blanket. "I want a drink Daddy." Johnathan said as be walked beside his father. Dean bent down to the cooler, glancing at Alex as she lay in her red two piece bikini. He knew it was a family trip but when he seen her laying on the blanket he wished it wasn't. "Mama, do you want a drink too?" He asked as he handed Johnathan a bottle of water. "Sure." She said as she sat up, removing her sunglasses. "You guys done?" "No," Dean handed Alex a bottle of water as he sat down beside her. "I needed a break." Alex laughed. "Getting old?" "Funny." "I'm glad the weather cleared up over night though." She said as she look out at the bright sunny sky. "Me too." Dean leaned over, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Having fun Buddy?" Dean asked as be watched him filling a bucket with sand. "Yes Daddy." He smiled. Spending the day on the beach playing in the water and building sand castles is what Alex dreamed of. Dean was enjoying every moment as well. "It was a long day." Alex said as she stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind herself. Dean smiled. "It was a long day, but a good day. We built sandcastles and played in the ocean." He said as he turned the shower on. "You even got a tan." Alex removed her shirt, looking into the mirror as she dropped the t-shirt to the floor. "Tan lines." She said as she looked at the triangle spots of pale skin on her breasts. Dean stood near the shower watching Alex in the mirror. "It looks good though, and you can always fix those tan lines when we get home." He smiled as he removed his shirt, revealing the tan skin of his toned upper body. "You're hoping I do." She smirked into the mirror. "And so what if I am hoping for that?" "Keep hoping." Alex said as she removed her shorts. Dean grinned at the sight of his wife standing in front of him nude. Now he seen the area of pale skin between her legs. Alex laughed as she walked over to the shower and got in. Dean quickly stripped his remaining clothes off. "In a hurry?" Alex asked as she stood under the falling water, watching Dean step into the shower. "Yes," Dean said as he leaned down, kissing Alex's soft red lips. "I'm in a hurry to spend some time with you." He placed his hands on the wet skin of her hips. "What kind of time do you want to spend with me?" Alex asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Dean let his hands slide to her ass. "The kind of time that you squeal during, " He softly bit her neck. "And moan during," He bit again. "And make other sexy sounds." "You're good at making me do all those things." "Mama! Daddy!" Alex laughed as she rested her head against Dean's chest. She pulled away from his body smiling. "You get a shower and I'll see what's wrong." "Okay." He lightly smacked her ass as she got out of the shower. As Alex wrapped a towel around herself she opened the bathroom door. "What's wrong baby?" "I can't sleep." He hugged his mother's legs. "Okay," She smiled as she ran her fingers through his short brown hair. "How about you go crawl in our bed and we'll find a movie on TV." Johnathan looked up at Alex, smiling. "Okay!" "I'll go tell Daddy to hurry up." Alex said as she stepped back into the shower. She stepped toward the shower, peeking in to see Dean stroking his erection at a frantic pace. "Hey!" Alex shouted, laughing as she watched Dean slip and nearly fall. "Don't do that!" "Sorry, I thought you'd wait until later. I was hoping you would because I know the shower didn't make me this wet." She smirked. "Well, I can wait." He smiled. "What do you want?" "Johnathan and I are going to watch a movie and we wanted to know if you'd come watch with us." "I'll be right there." Alex changed into a nightgown and got into bed with Johnathan. "So, let's see if we can find something while Daddy is finishing his shower." Johnathan smiled at his mother, cuddling close against her body. Smiling, Dean stepped closer to the bed. "Come on, move Bobo." He said as he eyed the stuffed puppy that lay on his pillow. Johnathan quickly grabbed the puppy, holding it tight. The puppy had been sewn at least fifty times, his right eye was a button instead of the black shiny plastic eye that had been there. "I think it's time for a new friend, Johnny." Dean said as he got under the blankets. Alex looked over Johnathan's head. "Bobo is just fine." She smiled. "No he's not." "No daddy." Johnathan said as he laid his head on his mother's chest, still holding the puppy tight. Alex smiled, wrapping her arms around his body. "Don't worry, daddy isn't going to take him." This family time was just the time Dean was hoping to catch up on, and to make up for. It hurt him every time he had to leave family moments to hunt. As she felt his hands sliding up her sides she giggled. "Hey, my daddy duties are done for the night. He's back in his bed and asleep." "I know," She looked up at Dean. "It just tickles, you know that." She smiled. "Sorry," Dean held his hands in the air. "What doesn't tickle you?" Alex wrapped her arms around Dean's neck. "You should know." Dean smirked as he leaned down, kissing her neck. "Does that?" "Mmm, no." Slowly he slid his right hand between her legs, touching her through the thin silk fabric. "Does that tickle?" "Not at all," She smiled at him. "But it feels better if we're both naked and you don't use your finger." Dean pulled away from Alex, smiling at her. "You know the way to my heart." Alex leaned her head back, laughing. "Well no one can ever say you've changed." Sex wasn't anything unnatural for them, the amount of sex wasn't unnatural for them either. They ever very familiar with having sex whenever they could find the time. Having a little boy around was the main reason they learned that and they learned it the hard way. 


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was bright and warm on her skin. Walking along the street with Johnathan's small hand in hers. "Our last day on vacation." Alex smiled at Johnathan.

"It's too bad." Dean said as he held Johnathan's right hand, walking with them to find something to eat.  
"Yeah, it is too bad. At least it's a nice day."

It broke Alex's heart that it was the last day for their vacation, really they only had a few hours left in their vacation. Since they lived so far away they had to make it back for Alex to go to work and Johnathan to be at daycare.

"That is a huge milkshake." Alex smiled at Johnathan as the waitress sat the tall glass in front of him.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll help you finish it." Dean smiled at Johnathan.

"Daddy's a pig, Mama." Johnathan peeked around the glass to smiled at his mother.

"I know!" She laughed.

"You're both mean." Dean smiled at Alex. "But I still love you both."

"Well, I love you." Alex smiled.

"I love you, Daddy." Johnathan smiled at Dean.

This kind of moment is what Dean was hoping to make up for. Just sharing a lunch in a small diner with his son and wife. Sometimes having a life that's far from normal killed Dean. He wanted to walk away from it all just to give his family the life he knew they deserved. At the same time he knew he couldn't do that because that would mean giving up on his brother.

They spent the afternoon walking the small seaside town. Johnathan spent his time trying to talk his parents into buying anything he found.

"Ready for the long ride home?" Dean asked Johnathan as he snapped him into his safety seat.

"No."

Dean smiled. "I'm not either, but we have to go home."

"Everything is out of the room." Alex said as she got into the passengers seat. "Ready?" She asked as she looked over the seat.

"Yeah." Johnathan smiled at Alex.

Dean shut the door and got into the drivers seat.

Alex was enjoying the very short vacation, and felt bad that it was her fault they had to head home already. She was hoping soon they'd be able to take another vacation, a longer vacation.

Vacation was time for Alex, Dean and Johnathan to reconnect as a family. It was time for Alex and Dean to reconnect as a couple. It was a surprise to Alex that Dean didn't receive any calls or messages from Sam, it made her see that he actually did respect this family time they needed. 


End file.
